Talk:Pan
Future Gohan Future Gohan has no relation to Pan because he dies in his timeline and never meets Videl. Pan does not even exist in that timeline. Ya don't say? UltraKAKAROT (talk) 02:41, January 8, 2015 (UTC) pan can breathe underwater Can anyone explain how Pan can seemingly breathe underwater ? In DBGT she seems to breathe underwater. When she breaths under water in gt, its because when fighting haze shenron, giru took them to a spring in the lake that magically let them breath under water.X 2O Kaioken Kamehameha 21:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC) The real reason why she cannot go Super Saiyan I always thought that female Saiyans are simply unable to become Super Saiyans, and that the whole thing about being unable to create a design was just an excuse Toriyama came up with, to avoid sounding sexist. This is my favorite question too. Trunks and Goten were born when Vegeta and Goku were Super Saiyans, but Gohan had surpassed Super Saiyan 2 as Mystic Gohan before she was born so I believe Pan should have well then enough potential to become a Super Saiyan. But she never did...Super Saiyan Historian 23:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I guess female saiyans could not go mad enough to transform into super saiyan like males could. Sorry if you don't like this idea! I wish they could. I mean it was all Akira Toriyama's fault. I think he's being sexist about us girls! Here is another thought. lol...but why did not Toei just think about the look from Blonde Launch? Pan as a Super Saiyan could be similar. The hair doesn't have to be spikey or muscles and blood vains buldging out. Just hair and eyes change. Super Saiyan Historian 00:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I hate the fact that Akira Toriyama did not include Launch in DBZ just because she's blonde, well so is Android 18. I also hated the fact that Akira Toriyama did not include any female super saiyans. I mean drawing female super saiyans is just as simple as drawing male super saiyans, but with feminine features. Or is it that when Launch sneezes looks like she's transforming into SSJ and female saiyans can't get angry enough to transform? That could've been possible. Actually, they do have Launch in filler scenes or in the KB saga and female super saiyans in some Dragon Ball games. What does Launch's looks have to do with Pan's ability to become a super saiyan? If you wanna talk about Launch, go to her talk page! Masenko? When was it that Pan used a masenko? I don't recall her ever using it, though this page says she has, and the Masenko page says it was a different color than normal. Could someone please point out the time she uses it. Otherwise I'd like to get rid of it if it's false information. 20:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :She uses Masenko? :O. I do would like to know this? 20:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I think she uses Masenko in the video games only. i have never seen her use it in the anime neither have i seen her use it in any video game.TheDarkPrinceReturns! 20:58, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry guys, you just need to watch DBGT Episode 50, The Five-Star Dragon, where Goku and Pan will be fighting Rage Shenron. Pan will be seen firing a Masenko (but she won't say the name of the attack) at Rage Shenron after the latter knocks Goku in a glass building. Here's a link to DBGT Episode 50 where Pan uses the Masenko. Watch the episode and you'll see what I mean. :Ah I just watched the part. Nice work SSJ2AJB, thanks for clearing that up 21:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) dat site u posted is really cool. i normally watch episodes on it too.TheDarkPrinceReturns! 21:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad I was able to help. i saw it. it looks like a purple and yellow masenko rather than a red and orange one.X 2O Kaioken Kamehameha 21:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Intro I don't see the point in bringing this up since your just going to say no anyway. Her parents should be listed first. It doesn't matter if Goku is the main character. Her parents are more important then her grandfather. If your going to include one grandfather then you have to include Hercule in the opening. And that's just dumb since Gohan and Videl are clearly more important the Hercule. --8th Mizukage 16:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I can't say no, it's down to the community, hence the reason for a talk page. You wouldn't need to include both grand parents, like I stated, Goku is the main character, that's probably why he is listed first. Hercule is not the main character, or anything like it, which is why he is not mentioned. 17:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I personally agree with 8th Mizukage on this one. All other characters and given their most direct familial connections first, and not their connection to the main character, Goku. He can be mentioned as her grandfather just after that, as can Mr. Satan. With all characters, the family connection can be easily traced around with either those listed in the Infobox, or the first few names given in their intro sections which list only their closest connections. 17:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :True, however the time that we see her in the anime, is mostly with Goku. Even in Z, wehn seen for a few episodes, she is mostly with Goku. Let's wait till more people have an input on this, especially 10X Kamehameha, since the original revert was to do with him, and I am happy to change it. I can see where you are coming from and have a feeling that you will get a consensus on this. How does that sound? 20:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. As always, the more points of view we can get into the discussion the better. 20:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :It looks fine to me as it currently is. Goku is the main character in GT, and her and Pan share a majority of the screen time, along with Trunks. In the context of episodes she appears in, the identity of her parents seems less important than her relationship with Goku. 22:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Exactly my point. I personally think it is fine the way it is 11:38, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Saiyans I thought Saiyans never aged but pan did.What I mean is that at the end of dbz gt she looks old but goku gohan trunks videl and goten doesnt age :If you are talking about the final episode, it takes place many decades later. Pan is said to be the only remaining member of the GT Z-fighters. Goku makes a short appearance as a ghost, a spirit, or some type of immortal. Gohan, Goten, and Videl are only seen in flashbacks. 16:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : : : :Videl isn't a saiyan. Look on her page it says she's human. also saiyans do age it's just that they stay in their youth for certain amount of time.----Cuddlefish12 PAN PLOT HOLE okay, in DBZBT3, it says pan is 1/18th sayan,so she cant go super sayan or great ape therefor, goku jr. should only be 1/36th sayan,but can go super sayan. PLOT HOLES FTW! no account,no siggy. :First off, that first thing is not true, the video game is wrong, which they often are, but good catch in any case. Second, you need to sign every post you make, even if it's with an IP address. 22:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Wow I never noticed it in the game.Also games dont count for factual infomation they are usally wrong. 17:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Too much info Thres way to much info in her "black star dragon ball saga". seriously, it should really be cut down a good bit Nimbus.69 12:19, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Why do you feel the amount of info is too much? 17:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :She is the main character of this Saga. Also, this is one of the few saga where she is a major characters. Jeangabin666 19:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Her fellow classmate. Wasnt his name Pablo? And exactly what was he looking when he kept staring down at Pan? He kept asking to hold her backpack and as soon as he touched he acted all weird for no reason. 21:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) : The credits name him as Popell. He was just looking at Pan because he has a crush on her, nothing weird. He wanted to hold her backpack because carrying a girl's things (at least in media) shows a girl that you like her. Her allowing him to carry her things showed him that she feels the same way a little bit, so he was excited that things were going well. : DragonBallScreenshots 01:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Tail Was Pan born with or without a tail? -SuperSaiyanKrillin She was born most likey without a tail since she is 3/4 human, and tails are a recessive trait. 20:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : Tails can't be a recessive trait since Gohan had one, unless Chi Chi somehow had the saiyan tail gene in her. : DragonBallScreenshots 05:50, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Gohan can have a tail and it can be a recessive trait at the same time. The recessive characteristic is expressed based on the alternate gene, and since humans and Saiyans can breed, there is almost certainly a pairing for the Saiyan tail trait, even though pure humans never have tails. For instance, Goku may have tail genes A+ and A+, both of which are recessive tail producing genes, and Chi-Chi may have tail genes A and B. While normal humans only get AA, AB, or BB, none of which result in a tail, and BA+ might also not produce a tail, the combination AA+ apparently would produce a tail. The next generation might have AA, AB, AA+, or BA+, the latter of which might even cause the tail characteristic to skip a generation but appear again in a AA+ child of the BA+. Further, we can see that the tail gene would be lost altogether with increasing probability as generations go on, since even one generation without an A+ gene means their children won't possibly have a tail. Yay genetics! Unnamed Contributor posted, " Gohan can have a tail and it can be a recessive trait at the same time." 100% agreed. 21:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Besides which, it is stated by Toriyama that it is a recessive trait. 06:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Actually genetics dont make sense in Dragon Ball. It doesn't have anything to do with DNA logic. Therefore, genetics do not really matter in DB. Royalty ? Shouldn't Pan be in the princess category. Chi-Chi is and she is pan's grandma :Please sign your posts. And no, we can't make assumptions about DB royalty. 00:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :No, Pan cannot inherit the title of a princess because, first of all, Pan is the great granddaughter of the Ox King. Second of all, I don't think her father and her uncle are princes. Third, the children of a princess can't be a prince or princess unless their father is a prince.98.225.251.65 10:34, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Pan doesn't have any royalty. 21:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Power level What is Pan's power level? Over 100,000 at least and you could say over 8,000 or over 9,000. Zendarmanitan (talk) 22:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC)zendarmanitan SHE IS COCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've said it before and I'll say it again. She is the most cockiest and arrogant person in the entire series. She's behind non in that aspect. : Well, A. One of her grandfathers is the strongest man in existence and B. Her other grandfather is Mr. Satan. Not a winning combination for humility. CaptainGame (talk) 21:25, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Trunks is her husband Pans husband has to be Trunks. He has Saiyan blood and he can turn Super Saiyan. Akira Toriyama said that a Saiyan with less than 1/4 blood can't turn SSJ. Also, SSJ is passed down from father to child, not mother to child. And I noticed Goku Jr. Has the same eye color as Trunks. Hence, Trunks is his grandfather. -SuperMaron :Their grandchild would be less than 1/4 Saiyan. Still just speculation. 17:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Flight Random question, how fast is Pan in flight? In Z, she flew around the world in a day, so would she be faster than Sonic (at least in flight) or not?101bijou (talk) 00:02, July 6, 2015 (UTC) 40000 kms divided by 24 hours (probably less than that) = 1666,6 km/h at the slowest. 00:23, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Actually, she flew around the world within the day (just read the last volume again, she Goku and the others went off to the tournament where Goku finally meets Uub after she came back) I don't when she started though, but still pretty fast right?101bijou (talk) 00:30, July 6, 2015 (UTC) That means she is much more faster than 1666 km/h. 01:07, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Picture and Quote A simply inquiry, but why have a picture and quote of Pan from the end of Dragon Ball Z instead of ones from GT? I know GT's non-canon as of now, but it's what she is most well-known for, especially for her look. If it remains the same, I understand and respect the decision, though I'm just curious as to the reasoning. Nkstjoa (talk) 06:28, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :there's no exact reason but Pan in GT is horrible and no one likes her. Super will bring a new light to her Meshack (talk) 06:37, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :Pan GT is horrible but her design isn't (Toriyama made her) so i hope DBS will have her in those clothesBH Ouji (talk) 08:45, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Nkstjoa, that's a good point. Pan is a main character in GT while she barely exists in DBZ. A GT Pan infobox pic would make more sense. While I agree that she can be a tiresome character in GT it is still her main contribution to the franchise. 01:50, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::So then... now it just comes down to agreeing on which picture and quote from GT? ::Nkstjoa (talk) 06:56, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Just to let you know, I completely disagree with the change. Pan being "well-known" in GT is also a good reason to display a picture of her character from the end of Z, so that people stop saying (mainly the ones that did not even read the manga) she is a GT-exclusive character. But if you are really willing to change the image then okay, but pick one of her full body, otherwise I will not let the image I chose being changed. Bargeta (talk) 07:03, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :Decisions are made by community consensus, not your permission. Hopefully, we can find an image we all agree is good. Here are two from the gallery that I think are good GT representations. 19:43, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't agree using GT Pan. Either baby Pan or Z'' Pan Meshack (talk) 22:40, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :::That comment is not helpful, since we use discussion to make a consensus. Your comment is a vote, which doesn't work here. Do you just hate GT or is there a non-biased reason for your comment? 01:53, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :I don't hate ''GT. There are things I certainly don't like about it but I don't hate it. Having a Z''image would be better because it fits in the ''Super and GT realm. Having a GT image would say she's only in GT, which is not true. I don't know how but a lot of fans don't know that Pan, Bulla, and Uub were at the end of Z''. I don't know how but... Meshack (talk) 07:01, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ::By your logic that having a GT image would mean she is only in GT, a Z image would mean that she is only in Z. The logic doesn't make sense either way. She is a main character in GT, and barely in any other media. GT appearance is how she is shown 90% of the time, so we should use that. This is just the infobox image, the users will still be seeing all the others in the article, but the most featured base form is appropriate, not a quick cameo like in Z. 01:24, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Meshack has announced that he left the site, so I am adding this image to the infobox. It is full body and represents the most common appearance of Pan that we see in the franchise. 20:59, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :Nahh lol. I didn't realize so many people are that focused on my page Meshack (talk) 21:28, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh okay. What page? 21:44, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :::funny Meshack (talk) 21:45, January 2, 2016 (UTC) I left 1 comment on your talk page, am I the "so many people"? 21:49, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :it was a joke Meshack (talk) 21:58, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Hmm what about using her Toriyama GT design, GT Pan was a failure, people are comparing her to the likes of Scrappy Doo, but since i like GT Pan's design, i think staying with GT Pan could be goodBH Ouji (talk) 08:41, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Good point that Toriyama created her GT design. Also good point about Scrappy Doo. Even if some of us don't like her, we're not here to put a biased spin and show some version of her that we liked. We need to show the fans the truth, and the truth is Pan stars in GT and only makes minor cameos in the other series. 04:50, January 5, 2016 (UTC) ::You misterstood me sire, Pan is cool, her GT design is cool but that #$% child of Toei in GT (That Toei calls "Pan") is such a failure that shouldn't be mentioned, and rewrited for DBSBH Ouji (talk) 08:40, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I understand that you find her annoying, but she still exists. The readers deserve to see the good and the bad in DB. 05:43, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Wait Pan or Toei's Pan GT? Becuase GT is non canon to the manga, hell i even threat Gohan SSJ3 more canon than what Toei did to Pan, but i respect your opinion, go ahead with the agressive GT PanBH Ouji (talk) 05:47, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::"Canon to the manga" is a useless phrase to say. You should just say, "in the manga" since that is what it means. This site has info on officially licensed, published material from the whole DB franchise, including manga from multiple authors, anime, movies, OVA's, video games, card games, toys, and more. We are not a manga-only Wiki. Please read the Manual of Style linked on your talk page for more info. 06:05, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Temporal Do-Over, and recording undone deaths The deaths that undone by Whis's Temporal Do-Over for simple fact that even though it was undone, it originally happened, and should still be recorded. We record the deaths of everyone that was revived by an eternal dragon. Also i can also help people find who was killed in Frieza's attack.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Yeah, this DB, where multiverses exist, so Pan DIED by FreezaBH Ouji (talk) 05:21, February 11, 2016 (UTC) So let's vote on it then. '''Yes': record it. No: remove it from all articles. I vote Yes.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Yeah, since Trunkie created a alternative timeline, Kaioshin of time is high and "time breakers" in O/XV just create new timelines, so yes, Pan DID die and Whis just created an alternative timeline by turning back time (But canon Freeza was already reicarnated, so the newest movie doesn't make sense other than being made by a Freeza fanboy)BH Ouji (talk) 19:32, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :Whis did not create an alternate timeline. He reversed time before Freeza killed everyone. Freeza did kill in this case, Pan, but it was undone by Whis who has control over time. You're bringing up something in Xenoverse in this case and don't even know what you're talking about. It should not be recorded. SSGKakarotto (talk) 21:33, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::C'mon man this is DB, Trunkie didn't turned into a spoiled brat in the future, he stayed nice, turning back time means nothing in DBBH Ouji (talk) 05:37, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Actually yes he did create an alternate timeline what if goku had choose to leave earth destroyed and everything, but back to the whole original topic yes the death's should be recorded since they did happen they were just undone. So I assume that three people agree on keeping it. Well then this discussion is closed for now.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 16:35, February 12, 2016 :I just want to throw it my 2 cents here, I think it should be recorded. While it's true that the event didn't "happen" since Whis reversed it (he didn't create an alternate timeline, he reversed it), I think all canon on-screen events should be recorded anyway. -- 14:30, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :See, SSGKakarotto has some sense. It makes no sense to record a death when there wasn't a death. It's not like when a planet gets destroyed and everyone on there dies then gets revived by the Dragon Balls. Whis reversed time before Frieza destroys the Earth so they wouldn't died. Meshack (talk) 02:37, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Canonically it still happened, so it should record for anime canon sake. So it should be recorded. Situation, and method of undoing the deaths are different, but they still happened on screen.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 02:44, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I agree that it should be recorded, it still happened within the series even if a technique undid it.--Neffyarious (talk) 02:49, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Well since you; an admin, has agreed can I go ahead, and undo Meshack's edits on Pan's Page, and Mr. Satan's page.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 02:51, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Not yet. There has been a lot of input but there may still be more people who want to add to the discussion, give it a couple of days and then you can change it if the "Yes" vote still possess majority. Of course it would be best if we could all reach a consensus in that time period.--Neffyarious (talk) 02:55, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Fair enough, and if you wondering I'm not use the tiles buttons or signature button. Because my sig is a template, and I don't know if can make it here. Also i don't have stroke button.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 02:57, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Why should it be recorded when time was reversed before they were about to die? They didn't die. Don't you guys understand that? Of course it happened in the series but they didn't die. Meshack (talk) 03:01, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Like what Neff said, it still happened, and even though a technique undid it still should be recorded, as the death still happen in the series. Canonically events in either Manga, and/or anime she still be recorded. We understand that it was reversed, but canonically they still died.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 03:13, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :what the hell does Canonically have to do with anything? Whatever... Meshack (talk) 03:15, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::We don't decide things here by voting, we do it through a civil discussion and reaching a consensus. One good argument is better than 10 bad ones. I personally don't have a strong opinion this time, but please decide this matter by what is best for the site, not necessarily what is most popular before all the facts come out. 03:59, February 14, 2016 (UTC)